


3. My way or the high way

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Creature Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Peter Hale, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: “I am the alpha”, Scott growls, eyes flashing red as he stares at Peter trying to act intimidating but failing miserably.Stiles scoffs silently as he watches the power fight between the two. He knows how the blot of this will go. Scott will act all mighty true alpha he is, refusing to listen to Peter’s advice and later, a day or two later blame the man for everything he has done. It is always the same and quite frankly Stiles is getting tired of it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 19
Kudos: 774
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	3. My way or the high way

manhandled/ **forced to their knees** /held at gunpoint

“I am the alpha”, Scott growls, eyes flashing red as he stares at Peter trying to act intimidating but failing miserably.

Stiles scoffs silently as he watches the power fight between the two. He knows how the blot of this will go. Scott will act all mighty true alpha he is, refusing to listen to Peter’s advice and later, a day or two later blame the man for everything he has done. It is always the same and quite frankly Stiles is getting tired of it.

“Yes you happen to be”, Peter responds, sounding bored as he checks his nails like a drama queen he is, not even sparing a glance towards the furious alpha.

Stiles watches the by now familiar argument unfold before him. They have had to witness this very same argument hundreds of times before, almost in every pack meeting they hold. Scott always demands that everyone must attend, no expectation. Which can be problematic at times with everyone attending school all around the country. 

But the pack meeting is mandatory once a week for the pack to gather together and bond. Stiles has listened to the mighty speech Scott holds twice a year, every Christmas and start of summer break for years now. Stiles doesn’t know how Scott can fail to see how much the pack meeting complicates everyone's lives. But once he has gotten something in his head he refuses to see anything outside his comfort zone.

Much to Stiles' amusement Peter is forced to attend them too, there is no expectations. The man loathes Scott and his so-called true alpha power that Scott abuses like there is no tomorrow. Stiles and Peter have had the conversation about it more than once. There is no such a thing as a true alpha. Some bullshit Deaton has fed Scott and the blind moron has swallowed with the hook and sinker. Stiles doesn’t know who to blame for it. Deaton for playing Scott like a toddler he is mentally or Scott for being so trusting towards everyone he meets.

Peter thinks that Scott’s alpha spark is the very same Derek lost the night Scott became alpha. Derek gave his power so his little sister, Cora, could survive. It’s just a tiny bit suspicious how well the timing fits. Derek loses his spark and Scott gets his, just by having enough sheer will. Bullshit says Stiles. Deaton must have altered the spark line somehow. The Hale spark should have gone to Cora or Peter as the closest kin. Why the hell would the spark choose to go to Scott when the land is full of more potent nominees?

Peter is always creeping on the outskirts of the pack. Always seeing everything that is happening. Always being one step ahead of everyone and that angers Scott more than anything else that Peter could do. It is a whole different story if he will share his knowledge with the pack. Most of the time he won’t, just to be an asshole and to prove a point. But Stiles loves him for it. It’s never boring with Peter as the man can answer his sarcasm with his own.

Their relationship has been changing for a long time slowly to something more than just a platonic friendship. Stiles isn’t complaining. He likes to be around Peter and enjoys the nights they talk on the phone about nothing for hours. Or the hours they spend speaking about the new big bad that torments Beacon Hills. Stiles is the only one beside Peter that has access to the Hale bestiary. Stiles is sure that even Derek isn’t allowed to lay his fingers on it. It’s the small things that matter and Peter is good at making those.

Watching now Scott and Peter arguing about how they should proceed with a feral omega running in the preserve, it’s giving some kind of sick satisfaction to Stiles. It should not tingle him deep down to just see his former best friend get beaten down just by a few carefully chosen words. 

But it does. And Stiles can’t help it even if he would want it to stop.

To watch Scott lose his patience when Peter’s only solution to the problem is to kill the omega. Stiles agrees with Peter. The omega is too dangerous to let roam around mad and ready to kill anything that comes too close.

“We kill it and be on our way before the night is even over”, Peter says sharply, “We do have other things to do Scott. The pack isn’t our whole life. We are individuals with needs and our own things to attend to. The faster we do this the faster we all can be on our merry way away from here.”

And Scott starts his rant about how all living beings deserve a second change and should not be killed. Stiles watches the pack roll their eyes at their alpha. Lydia looks just as bored as Peter about the argument as she is doing something with her phone. Erica and Boyd are slowly but surely making their way towards the door an inch by inch in hopes of escaping when Scott isn’t looking. Isaac lays on the couch playing with his phone, not even listening to the argument, he is too tired to care anymore. Danny is typing something on his laptop, must be an essay for school or something like that. Cora and Derek looks worried for some reason as they follow their uncle with their eyes as the man argues with Scott.

It is what catches Stiles attention. Derek has always been worried about his uncle in his own way but to see Cora this worried. The girl that fears nothing, now showing this much worry towards her uncle.

That is odd, Stiles thinks as he turns to look back towards the two.

He hasn’t been in Beacon Hill much outside the pack meetings while all the Hales live in there. They decided to try to reconnect with each other after the alpha pack had been dealt with. And they have. Derek and Peter have made amends on their crimes against each other. Cora has been a huge part of that process being the only thing that really pushes things moving between the two men.

Peter looks slightly guarded and stays three meters away from Scott, just outside the immediate strike range. It makes all the warning bells ring in Stiles’ head. Peter has never been afraid of Scott and his childlike temper tantrums. Peter finds them amusing at the best and annoying at the worst. He has never given the title of alpha to the self righteous boy standing before him claiming to be some sort of werewolf messiah. Peter is too proud to do so and for a good reason.

“Peter we are not killing it!” Scott yells which startles Stiles who has been so closely observing the two.

Scott is angrier than usually in a situation like this. He is flashing his eyes more than would be necessary. Stiles watches closely as Scott fights to stay in control of his wolf.

“I don’t want to be here the whole night to argue about this. Kill it quick and clean so it won’t suffer any longer”, Peter counters.

“I am the alpha and you will do as I say!” Scott growls, eyes glowing red, “Kneel!”

The step Peter takes backwards would have normally been ignored but now Stiles is paying special attention to it. Peter's whole character seems to shift. His face turns sour and his eyes flash electric blue in challenge against the alpha. Peter’s whole body goes tense in a second as he takes another step back. He never takes his eyes off the alpha but Stiles is sure Peter is more than aware of everything that is happening behind his back.

“I said kneel”, Scott repeats, using his alpha voice again.

Peter’s knees buckle but he does not kneel. It’s a battle of wills at this point and Stiles doesn’t like that. Peter being a beta has no real power to refuse his alpha’s command if the alpha really wants him to do something. But he also happens to know that Peter will do his damned best to fight the alpha’s command coming from Scott. And it is concerning that the situation seems to have reached this point more than once.

This doesn’t seem to appease Scott as he uses his alpha strength and speed to beat Peter on the ground. Peter falls on his knees before the young alpha. Peter grunts in pain and Stiles can see blood dripping on the white tile floor beneath Peter. Peter’s face shows pure resignation having to kneel before an alpha he did not choose from his free will but from a necessity. Stiles knows how much distress it causes for Peter originating from his childhood and a dick of a father. Stiles stares mouth open for a split second before jumping into action.

“Scott don’t be stupid!” Stiles yells angrily as he moves between the two of them, “It’s not the middle ages where you must dominate over your pack members! This isn’t the way to solve anything.”   


“You stay out of this. You have no idea how to control betas. You are just a human, you can’t do anything”, Scott snarls at him.

“Stop this! You can’t use your power to hurt your own pack!” Stiles yells as Peter grunts in pain once more as the wound won’t heal as quickly because they were inflicted by an alpha.

“This is how you get your pack to respect the alpha”, Scott states hovering over Peter who is still on the ground.

“You need to back off!” Stiles rages as he pushes Scott away from Peter.

Scott actually moves from the push, either from shock or he wanted to, Stiles does not care. He only cares at the moment about getting Peter out of there so he can treat the man’s wounds. Scott snarls at him, baring his teeth at him. Stiles wants to laugh at how ridiculous the alpha looks but stays silent as he stands between Peter and Scott.

He knows for sure that he will not let Scott touch Peter. He will stand between the two of them no matter what.

Stiles can feel Peter’s hands come to hold the hem of his shirt. It’s a silent declaration of trust between them. The apex predator is trusting Stiles, skinny, defenseless Stiles to stand between him and his alpha. And Stiles will do just that.

Stiles can hear the pack move behind him. Peter lets out an almost silent whine but Stiles hears it. There is almost a non existing tug on his shirt as well. There is a hand on his shoulder and a quick look confirms it to be Derek. The whole pack is standing behind Stiles, ready to fight if needed with him. Scott seems to notice this also as his face comforts in fury.

“You will not go against me”, Scott uses his alpha voice but none of the wolves move to go to their alpha’s side.

“I think they have chosen, Scotty. And it’s not you they chose”, Stiles says tauntingly as he glances at his pack.

“I am still their alpha. If they choose you I will break the bonds with them and I will not have omegas on my territory. They all have to leave and never come back”, Scott blusters knowing well that every single person in the pack has someone they care about living in the town.

Stiles needs his friends to trust him. He knows how much Scott’s willing to risk for this. His all power, his pack, his friends. Stiles has a way to make everything alright again.

Peter whines as his pack bond is the first to break. Peter’s wolf can’t help the feeling of loss at having been forced out of the pack. He needs Peter to hold on just a moment longer without him. The gasping of breath as the man fights to not have a panic attack makes Stiles worry but he won’t turn his back to Scott.

Not when the alpha is so out of it that he is willing to threaten his pack.

“Scott- before this night is over I will leave with my pack and you can either calm down so we can talk about this or I will be forced to use drastic measures to take you down”, Stiles promises and every werewolf and human hears it in his voice

“And how do you plan on doing it?” Scott asks, acting all mighty.

Stiles flashes his black eyes to Scott making the alpha gasp in shock. 

“What are you?” Scott shouts in anger, “Were you so desperate to lose your humanity to become some sort of monster?”

“No”, Stiles answers calmly as he raises Peter from the floor by taking his hand, “I’m a spark and I will protect my pack from you.”   


Scott doesn’t have a change to attack as Stiles strikes. There is a bright flash of light and Scott falls to the ground on his knees. With a mocking smile Stiles walks before his former best friend. They stare at each other for a minute before Scott screams in agony. The alpha red in his eyes slowly bleeds to beta yellow. Scott’s claws disappear as he loses control of his wolf. 

Stiles tilts his head to the side, letting it crack as the new power settles in him. He can feel the alpha spark running through his veins as it settles around his heart. It feels warm and welcoming and from it flies out seven golden threads, each connecting to his friends. The brightest shines Peter’s bond and it feels also different from anyone’s else. It’s warm and pulsing and Stiles can feel the affection and gratitude coming from the man. But also the lingering fear.

“I will not have omegas in my territory. You have been warned before my pack and you are given twenty four hours to leave and never come back. If any of us sees you here after the time is up it's a free game to kill you”, Stiles says calmly keeping Scott on the floor, “Are we clear?”

Scott nods and Stiles lets him scramble out of the door.

He turns to his pack and nods to them: “We will need to have a discussion about the change in leadership but I’m sure it can wait. Now I would like everyone to head home and I will call you tomorrow. You can head back to schools, the call will be over skype so it won’t disturb the school work.”

The pack bleeds out of the house only leaving Stiles and Peter. Without words Stiles pulls Peter in his arms and he can feel how the man relaxes instantly. The approval from the alpha is a huge deal for the wolves, Stiles knows this. He won’t deny Peter the one of the few things he knows the man really needs. 

Stiles can feel how the last traces of fear disappear from the man through their bond as he runs his hand through Peter’s hair.

He will treat Peter’s wounds to help them heal. He will be the alpha and leader the pack really needs. He will make sure of it that his pack is all safe and well treated. And if Scott tries something, say, like try to stay in town over the time limit Stiles will be the one to kill him. And he knows for a fact that Scott will try to defy his order.

A twisted smirk spreads over Stiles face as he thinks about it.


End file.
